Running Away and Coming Back
by princess2000204
Summary: Serena figures out the Darien's cheating on her or is he? Ami figures out the same with Greg so they catch a plan to New York to live with Ami's Aunt, but whats up with this talking balck cat and this other guys?What did Jamie just say?!?! R&R AsAp
1. The Dress and The Ring

Hey pplz, my name is Princess and this is FanFic I've been working on with my Friend AngelD. I hope u guys like it. E me with N E questions at MoonPrincess2097@aol.com.  
  
Running Away & Coming Back Chapter: 1  
  
The chill of a Tokyo night rushes over 17-year-old Ami Mizuno and Serena Tusking. They tighten their coats around them as they approach their boyfriend's house Gregory Urawa and Darien Chibia. "So, we'll make them dinner and then?" Ami asks. "We'll tell them our plan for us; the 4 of us; to move out of the country together." Ami nods in understanding as they walk up to the concrete steps leading to Greg and Darien's door. "They might be here so be quiet." Ami advises.  
  
"OKAY!!" Serena says loudly but sarcastically. "Sssssshh!!" Ami tells her rather loud friend Serena. "Sorry, I'm so excited" Serena whispers as she lifts up a geranium plant and get the spare key. As Serena opens the front door. Ami tells her "Serena if you're so excited then HUSH!" Then Serena says, "Ummm, what's that smell?" "It smells like that new Gucci perfume." Ami comments. "Yea, well let's get started in the kitchen." Ami tells her daydreaming friend. Serena got started making the Calamari, "Hey, Ami we need a table cloth. Do you know where they keep any stuff like that?" "I saw a really cute sheet that's white with golden hearts at the bottom." "Okay, go and get it!!" Ami puts down the dish that she was polishing and walks down the hallway leading to Greg's room. She slowly opens the door, hoping he would be there but knowing that he wasn't. As she looks around Greg's room, she smiles at all the crazy pictures of him and her scattered everywhere. Ami then remembers what she was doing. She walks into his empty - (seeming as to how all his clothes were all around his room) closet. She starts looking through all of the clean, freshly pressed sheets that he always folds and stuffs on the top shelf of his closet. When she finds the gold embroidered one, she starts to exit the closet, when something catches her eye. A dress. "Hmmm." she says as she goes and looks at it. On the hanger she sees a not attached.  
  
Thanks for coming on such short notice. I had it dry cleaned. Love, Greg  
  
Ami looks at the dress. Size 12. She was a 6! She stays calm, though the tears want to come. She then walks out of the closet and sits on the edge of his bed. "What did I do?" she cries. Ami lies back, trying to suppress the tears. She hears paper under her and turns over. She sees letter written by Greg. So Ami picks it up, her hands trembling, and reads it.  
  
Hey, I miss you so much! It's been hell over here. My girl is driving me crazy. I can't wait till we meet up again. I can't stop thinking with my girlfriend so that we can be together. I'm cheating with you anyways! Well, I gotta go. All my love, Greg By this time, Ami couldn't hold the tears back. "Hey Ames where's-" Serena stops when she walks in and sees her crying. "Oh Ami what's wrong?" she says kneeling in front of her. "Greg- is- ch- ch- cheating!" she sobs. "Why do you think that?" Serena says seating down beside Ami. She shows Serena the letter and the dress. "Oh Ami, I'm so sorry ." she says- not sure what to say. Ami then gets up and goes into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. "I'll be right back Ames." "Okay" Serena walks to the other side of the Apartment and goes into Darien's room. Serena sees a Tuxedo on his bed. This is an Armani Tuxedo. Something Darien can't afford. Serena lies down on his bed. As she lays there thinking over all of this, she spots an Engagement ring. "Aww, his going to propose to me!!!!!" she tells herself. When, she picks up the box she sees a piece of paper stuck in it. To My Love Forever yours, Darien "How sweet." Serena says, but then she sees a card under the ring. "He thinks of everything!" Serena then picks up the card and takes it out of the Red envelope. It's a white card with a Red rose on it with the words For My Love in Sliver. She open's the card, and sees the words 'Love means each person is free to follow his or her own heart. I followed mine and found you.' And at the bottom of the card it had a rose just like on the front and it said 'Love, Amanda' "Do what!!!" Serena screams as she lies down on the floor. "I won't to know how long this has been going on!!! No, on second thought I don't." she just gets up and walks out his door crying and feeling betrayed. "I got to get out of here." Serena walks into Greg's room and knocks on his bathroom door. "Ames, come on, were leaving!" "Good," Ami cries as she opens the door, puffy eyed. The 2 girls walk into the kitchen, grab their things and put on their coats before walking out the door. "Those assholes," Serena cries as they walk down the street. Ami and Serena got to the corner and then hear someone calling them. They turn to see Greg and Darien running toward them. "Let's Go." Ami says before grabbing Serena's arm and starts running. They keep on running until they finally lose them and double back and go to Serena's house. I hope you like this chappy and the others to come. Review ASAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*Princess~*~*~* 


	2. The Plan

Hey pplez, Here's the 2nd Chappy, and so u guys know what to expect this is gonna be an extremely long story. Well I hope you guys enjoy it. ( Running Away & Coming Back Chapter: 2  
  
"God, I can't believe those assholes!" Ami yells. "Calm down" Serena tells her. "Why should I? You didn't just find out you boyfriend is cheating on you!" "Actually, Ami" Serena starts to say as she curls up on her couch. "Actually, Ami what?" Ami says as she seats down in the chair. "Actually, Ami I did find out that Darien was cheating on me!" "Oh, 'm sorry, I didn't realize that." Ami says. All of a sudden, they hear Serena's phone ringing. "Hang on a minute, Ames." Serena walks over to where her phone is hanging on the wall in her kitchen. "Hello" Serena says not really in the mood to talk to anybody except Ami. "Hey, Serena" Darien says. "What do you want? I suppose your going to say that what I saw in your room isn't what it looks like." Serena yells at him angrily. "Yes, I wasn't" "Figures" "It was actually stuff from my previous relationship I was going to through out" "Sure it is" "It is, Serena, I would never cheat on you! I couldn't live with myself if I did, because you mean too much to me." Darien says to her. "You know what Darien? Keep the lies for another girl, because I don't accept them!" "But Serena, I'm telling you the truth" "Good-Bye Darien Chiba" and with that she hung up the phone and stormed into her bathroom leaving Ami alone in the Living Room. Ami glances at her watch and sees that it's 7:00. "Hey Sere, I'll call you later okay?" she says, walking out. "Maybe I should have told her that I was going home..." Ami thinks, feeling a bit bad.  
  
When she gets home, she hears the phone ring. "Hello?" she says quietly. "Hey baby, what's wrong, you sound upset." Greg's voice comes through the phone. "Oh gee... Let us see.. I find a dress that is not mine- and not even my size in your closet and then I find a letter on your bed saying that you are cheating on me with some hoe? I don't think that's anything to be upset about, do you?" Ami snaps. "Let me explain." "No, don't explain! Let me explain- I thought you loved me- but I was very wrong. Greg, it's over." "But.." Ami hangs up the phone and picks it up again. She slowly dials Serena's number. "Serena!" she says through tears when she hears someone pick up. "Ami, I know what we can do!" Serena says triumphantly. "About Greg and Asshole. You know that trip we were planning? We can go- but leave them here." Ami smiles at her friend's devious mind. "Where should we go?" Serena says as she walks into her kitchen and grabs a bottle of water. "I've always wanted to go to the US! What do you think?" Ami says as she changes I into her blue - sparkly butterfly PJ's. "Yea, that sounds like a chance for a new change!" Serena shouts as she is jumping up and down in her living room. "New York sounds good. I hear New York colleges are the best. Lawyers do really well at Harvard." Ami replies. "Yea" Serena says "I also heard that the guys are hot as hell, but then that means there assholes though, too!" she says as she turns on her T.V. to a music channel. Ami laughs "Is that all you think about, Guys? But when would we leave? As soon as possible I hope." She says as she sits on her bed and paints her toenails baby blue. "Yea, I can't help it I Love Guys! I do wanna leave as soon as possible." Serena tells Ami as she leaves her living room with the T.V. full blast on the music channel and goes into her bedroom. "My aunt lives in New York- so until we find a place we could stay with her." Ami tells her. "Okay" Serena says as she looks through her closet for something to wear to bed. "Ok, I wanna do something tonight." Ami says, looking through her closet as well. "Let's have a slumber party!" Serena squeals. "Ok. first let's go have a girl's night out! We haven't done that in a while!" Ami says- getting excited. "Ok, call me when you're ready. Do you want anyone else to come?" she replies pulling out a white mini skirt and a sparkly blue halter that tie around the neck. "I don't care. But I'll call you when I'm ready, okay?" Serena says as she starts her shower. "Okay gurl." Ami says as she walks into her bathroom. Serena turns on her radio after going back and tuning off the T.V. and puts in the new J.LO c.d. "Talk to yea in a little" "Bye." Ami hangs up as she puts in Musiq's c.d. and blasts it. She then gets in the shower. *God, I can't wait for all of this shit to be over with!* Serena says to herself s she gets into the shower.  
  
When Ami gets out of the shower, she dries her hair and starts putting on her make-up. Serena hurries out of the shower with the phone ringing. She grabs it off her sink. "Hello?" Serena says breathlessly. "Hey Serena, did I catch you at a bad time?" Darien says worriedly. "No, Darien. What do you want?!" "I just want you to believe me." "Why should I? I saw the entire evidence plan as day in your bedroom!" "I told you Serena. That was from a past relationship, except the ring." "What do you mean 'except for the ring'?!" "The ring was for you! I was going to ask either tonight or tomorrow, when ever I could muster enough courage to ask you." "Well, Darien as much as I want to believe you, I don't! So please, Darien just go and leave me be!" "Serena, your my only love and I couldn't love any one else except for you! I would go to any means to get you back!" Darien tells her. "Darien!" "Yes, Serena?" "Get over your self and GOOD-BYE!" with that said Serena hangs up the phone and leaves the Bathroom to start getting ready. Ami sits at her silver vanity and waits for Serena to call. When the phone does ring, Ami rushes to answer it. "Hello?" "Ami please talk to me." Greg begs. "Ok Greg- you have 5 minutes." She says impatiently. "Ami, I Love you- the dress was my mom's- I took her out for her birthday- the letter was for you. I wrote it when I was with Sharon. Please believe me. I would never hurt you!" he pleads. Ami sighs. "Sorry baby, I forgive you. For lying to me! Your time is up! And don't call back. F I ever want to talk, I'll call you." She says, trying to buckle her white and blue platforms. "But Ami." he is cut because she hangs up. Then the phone rings again. "Hello?" Ami snaps. "Hey girl, what's wrong with you?" Serena says sounding hurt as she puts the finishing touches on her hair. "Sorry, Sere I thought you were Dickhead- he called a minute ago." She says, finishing her make- up. "Are you ready?" "Almost, just gotta finish my make-up and put on my shoes. Don't worry about it, this well just be a past life soon!" Serena tells Ami. "Oh, Ok. I hope so- where do you wanna meet up? Or I can pick you up." "Just come pick me up. Gurl, I'm always right when it comes to this kind of shit." Serena tells her. Ami laughs and grabs her keys. "Okay- I'm on my way." She hangs up the phone and sprays herself with Adidas perfume before walking outside and getting into her Blue Mustang G.T. She pulls out of her driveway and heads to Serena's. "Damn, I need to hurry my ass up!" Serena yells to herself as she jumps out of her robe and gets into her jeans and puts on her halter top and ties it into a triple knot 'just to make sure it don't fall off in mid-dance' Serena seats down to start putting on her make-up. 'God, I should have started doing all of this shit before hand!' Once she does all of her make- up, she hunts down a pair of shoes to wear. Serena finds a pair of black high-heeled boots and slips her feet in them and rushes back over to her vanity to redo her hair quickly. Just as she finished with the last curl, she heard the doorbell ring. Ami rings the doorbell again, just as Serena answers the door. "I hate your neighborhood. When I was driving here, 4 guys whistled at me. But, I have to use your blue eye shadow, I'm out." Ami says, walking through the open door. "Okay" Serena says out of breath. Ami looks as her "What's wrong with you?" "I just had to hurry over here in my boots to open the door without breaking my ankles. Let me just put some hairspray in my hair and I will be ready. My eye shadows are on my vanity." "Okay" Ami says, waking to her best friend's vanity and dusting her eyelids with the pale, sparkling, blue powder. "Do you wanna stop and get something to eat first?" Serena says as she sprays Glow on herself. "I don't care," Ami replies. "Let's stop by the Macaroni Grill, first! I'm starving." Serena tells Ami as she leaves her room and grabs her purse. Ami walks to the door and opens its, "Ok, hurry! I'm in the car she yells as she starts up her Blue Mustang G.T. Serena hurries out her house not bothering to lock it to join Ami in the car. "Ready to go?" Ami smiles as she back out of Serena's driveway and speeds off towards the Macaroni Grill.  
  
Well whatchaya think about it so far?!?!?! Let me know and Review ASAP!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*Princess~*~*~* 


	3. The Grill and The Guy

They pull up to the Macaroni Grill and park. "You'll love this place Ami!" Serena tells her. "Yea, as long as they have salads." Ami replies as they get out of the car. "They have tons of Italian salads, along with pastas and tons of other stuff that's all Italian!" Serena tells her as she rushes to the front door, which is being held open for them. Ami pushes the 'lock' button on her key ring. Making sure her car is locked, she follows Serena in.  
  
A waiter asks Serena, "Hello Ms how many is in your party?" Serena tells him "2 and please the No Smoking area" The waiter nods and leads them to a booth that is dimly lit, just as the rest of the restaurant is. He lays a menu on each side of the booth. And says to them, "Your waiter will be with you in a moment" he then walks away. "He was cute!" Ami squeals. "Hmm.. What are you getting Sere?" "God, Ames I thought I was bad when it came to guys! I don't know, maybe the Eggplant Parmesan." "What about you, Ames?" Ami looks at the cute waiter, again. "Oh umm.. Probably a garden salad." She says and continues staring. "Oh, Sere! He smiled at me!" Ami laughs. "God, Ami!" Serena smacks her head. "Hey!" Ami replies and throws a piece of ice at her as the cute waiter walks up. Ami immediately stops and looks at him. "Hello, my name is Alex and I'm going to be your waiter tonight. Do either of you have any questions?" "Yes, are you single? My friend thinks you're cute." Ami says smiling evilly at Serena. Serena mouths to Ami 'I'm going to kick your ASS!' Alex laughs, "Yes, I'm single, but I don't get off for another 2 hours" "Well, hoe about we come back for you? We have enough time. Or.. I'll be right back." Ami says as she stands up and goes to the waiter- area. "Don't mind my idiotic friend. But if you would like to join us your happy to come." Serena tells him politely as she can. "It's okay; I'm supposed to be meeting my 2 friends Darien and Greg when I get off." Alex tells her "You what!" Serena yells. "What's wrong?" Alex asks her. "Oh nothing, don't worry about it." Serena tells him with hatred in her voice. "I'll be right back." Alex tells her as he walks off and disappears behind two swinging doors. Ami walks back and sits. "Damn, those people are trippin." She says. "What's wrong?" "Nothing, besides the fact that our waiter is really good friends with the 2 AssHoles!" Serena tells Ami trying to control her voice. Ami rolls her eyes. "Let's just go." She says as she stands up again. "Okay, let's just stop by Subway or something!" Serena tells her as she stomps out of the Restaurant leaving everybody behind her in complete bewilderment. Ami unlocks the car and gets in. She cranks it up, and blasts the radio and speeds off. "Why does all of the worst shit have to happin to us?" Serena screams feeling good to let everything out. Ami shrugs and stops at the light. "We're the lucky ones," "Of course aren't we all ways?" smiling and turns up the radio full blast. Ami drives into the Subway Parking lot and sits there. "Go ahead. I'll wait, I'm not hungry anymore. "Are you sure?" Serena says to Ami. "I don't want you to get sick from all of the shit, now!" Serena tells her with concern in her eyes. Ami nods "I'm fine." "Okay, as long as you're sure!" Serena then gets out the car, walks into Subway, and orders the Veggie sub with 2 M&M cookies and 2 bags of chips. She pays the cashier, walks out, gets back in the car, and gives 1 of the cookies to Ami along with a bag of Doritos. Ami smiles at her. "Thanks Sere, Now lets party!" she laughs as she blasts the radio, again and drives off, munching on her cookie. Serena winks at her "Gurl, I know when your not hungry and to take it seriously and plus were gonna need our strength for tonight!" and then Serena starts scarfing her sub down.  
  
When they pull up to the club. They get out the car and Serena does a quick touch up with her make-up along with Ami. They went up to the front door and showed the bouncer their fake I.D.'s. "Go on in, and I'll see later." He says to Ami. Serena walks on in and goes up to the bartender. "Hey, Mike" Serena says to him as he slides her a Roman Coke (No Ice). "Hey Serena, long time." He remarks as he makes his way to her. "To long you mean." Serena comments as she turns around and looks at everybody on the dance floor. "So, what's new with you?" "Nothing much, besides the fact I just broke up with Darien, that lying Bastard!" she tells him as if it doesn't even faze her. "Oh. I'm sorry," Mike, tells her. "Don't worry about it, I'm getting on with my life." with that said she left the bar and went to seat down and wait for Ami join her.  
  
"Hey!" Ami hears someone yell, as she looks around, Andrew her best guy friend, hugs her from behind. "Andrew!" she squeals as she hugs him. "Long time no see- and now I wish I would have seen." He smiles, looking her up and down. "Thanks, so what have you been up to?" Ami asks. "Busy as hell with the arcade. So how's Greg?" he asks. Ami stands there silent. "Oh, I'm sorry-" Andrew says. "It's Cool. Anyway, come sit with us!" Ami replies. They walk to the table that Serena is sitting at and sit. "Hey, Andrew!" Serena squeals and jumps up and hugs him. Andrew laughs. "Hey Serena, what have you been up to?" "Nothing much" Serena tells him as she lets him go and sits back down. "So how are you Darien doing?" Andrew asks as he seats down between the two girls. "Oh, you mean that little motherfuckin asshole who is also cheating on me." "Umm.oh.sorry" Andrew says starting to feel a little uncomfortable. "Don't worry about it." Serena tells him seeing him starting to feel uneasy. "Oh Fuck." Ami says- looking toward the door. "What?" Serena asks as she looks at the door. "Oh, motherfucker! Those damn assholes!" Serena says seeing them walk through the door. Greg and Darien spot their 'Angels' right away. "Hey" they say quietly. "Hello" Ami and Serena say sternly. "We need to talk!" Darien tells Serena ignoring the tone in her voice. "Okay, but only 10 minutes and that's all!" she tells him very bitchy. Serena gets up and follows Darien over to a corner that is isolated and deserted. "Ami, please talk to me." Greg says. "Fine." She replies. They get up and walk to the door. "Hey, can we get out for a sec?" Ami asks the bouncer sweetly. "Sure babe." He says and lets them through. 


	4. The Club and The Confrontation This coul...

They go to Ami's car and sit in it. "Ami, Please believe me. I would never lie to you." Greg pleads as he touches her hand. She cringes "Greg, I do forgive you. I wanted to earlier but I was so afraid." She cries. As you might guess, Greg is shocked by this. "Ami, its ok.. I love you," he says as he kisses her. She smiles. "Let's go back in." he says as they get out, lock the car and walk back in.  
  
"Serena" "Yes, what do you want to say?!" Serena says bitchy to him. "First off, I would never cheat on you in a million years!" "Okay, if that's true then what was that card about?" "Nothing, it was just old memories and the ring was hopefully your engagement ring." Darien tells her. "Oh really, then explain the Armani Tuxedo!" "I was going to propose to you in it." He tells her simply. "Oh, Darien!!" she sighs as she hugs him. "So what do you say? Will you merry me?" Darien says showing her the 25-karat, gold ring. "Yes, Yes, Yes!!" squeals Serena as she jumps up and down. Laughing, Darien puts the ring on her finger. He hugs her never wanting to let her go. "I'm sorry Darien, I should have known better, than to think you would ever cheat on me!" "Its okay, Baby." He leans into kiss her and then there lips meet along with there tongues. "Let's go and rejoin them." Serena tells him as she sees Ami come back in the club. "Okay" Darien says. They walk over to the table and seats down in Darien's lap. "You two made up?" Andrew asks seeing the obvious grins on there faces. "Yeap!" she says as Ami and Greg join them, smiling as well. "Let's Dance!" Ami says, as Alice Keys 'A Woman's Worth' comes on. She pulls Greg onto the floor and they begin to sway to the music very closely, basically kissing (hehe) "Well be back, Andrew" Darien tells him as they go to the dance floor to join Ami and Greg. "Ami, guess what!!" Serena tells her as she walks up to her. "What?" Ami asks, excitedly. "Me and Darien are back together as I can see you and Greg are as well." Serena says with a smile. "Yep!" Ami says happily. "Things are perfect!" "Great, same here!" and then Darien and Serena start to dance to the music and Serena puts her hand that has her ring on it in plain view so that Ami would see it sparkling through the strobe lights. "Sere! It's beautiful!" Ami shrieks as she cuts between Darien and Serena and hugs them both. "Took you long enough!" Serena laughs at her. Darien looks to Greg and smiles, Greg nods. "Ami, I have to talk to you.." Gives Ami a reassuring hug and smiles to her. "What's that about?" Serena asks Darien as she sees Greg and Ami disappear through the crowd. "Oh, nothing really." He says with a smirk. "Did I do something?" Ami asks concerned. "No, not at all." Greg says pulling out a chair for her in a quiet corner. "Then why-" Greg puts his finger to her mouth. "Sshh" he whispers as he puts his strong hand behind her head and kisses her. "Ami, my one and only love. Will you marry me?" he asks as he reveals a 24-karat silver/diamond engagement ring. The tears fill Ami's eyes. "Yes." She says as she puts her hands on his cheeks and kisses him passionately. "I really do love you, Ami," he says, his brown eyes looking into her sapphire- blue eyes.  
  
Serena looks over at Ami and sees the two of them kissing very passionately. "Greg has to copy us doesn't her?!" Serena asks sarcastically. "But of course" Darien says grinning at Serena. "Very funny, you Dumbass. I'm gonna go and get me a Margarita!" Serena tells him as she leaves him and goes up to the bar. "So, Sere I guess you 2 made up." Mike asks. "Yeap, and he ask me to marry him as well!" showing him her Diamond Ring. "Very nice and looks very expensive, too" Mike tells her. "Really? It doesn't look that expensive. Maybe Zales or Mark and Morgan's." "No Serena, that's customazied and by someone whose very good and by the looks, very expensive!" Mike tells her. "What do you want?" "Oh, I want a Margarita on the rocks!" Serena tells him. "Coming right up" he tells her. Darien creeps up behind her and hugs her. "Whaaa!" Serena shrieks as she jumps up. Darien laughs, "Don't sneak up on me, Dar!" Serena says as she gets her drink. "Let's go and seat down in a booth." Darien suggests. At that moment, Greg and Ami join them both smiling widely. "Hey gurl!" Serena squeals. "Hey." Ami smiles and looks to Mike "Hey Mike, can I have a white wine spritzer?" she smiles as she puts her hand in Greg's. "Sure." He replies. "We were just about to go seat down. Do you 2 wanna come and join us?" Darien asks. "Yea" Serena puts in smiling madly. Mike then appears and gives Ami her drink. "Thanks," she says as the 4 walk to a vacant booth and sit, the girls in the middle. Serena whispers to Ami, "What was that scene over in the corner about? It's not what I think it is, is it?!" with an excited look on her face. Ami smiles mysteriously and shrugs. "Maybe" she says slyly. (hehe) "Come on gurl, don't leave me in the dark! Did he ask you?" Serena asks as she gives Ami one of her mischievous face. "I don't know what you're talking about Serena, we're only... Engaged!" Ami says happily but smartly! "Oh my God!" Serena quietly squeals, but loud enough to make them hold their ears. Greg and Ami laugh. "Sere, chill out" Ami laughs. "Okay, this is just so cool!! We're engaged and all in the same night!" Serena says as she finishes the last of her Margarita. "I'm gonna get another drink, do any of you guys want something?" she asks them as Darien helps her out of the booth. "No, I don't feel so well."Ami says holding her stomach. "I have to go to the bathroom... I think I'm going to be sick..." she says as she slowly walks into the unisex bathroom, Greg following. "Okay, I'll be right back." Serena tells her as she makes her way up to the bar. "Do you think Ami will be alright?" Darien asks her as she orders a Daiquiri. "Ami will be alright, I think she just had too much alcohol." She reassures him as she leans back into his hug. "Ami, I think we better leave." Greg says in a worried tone. "I don't want Serena to have to leave. Can I come to your place? You can take my car." Ami says in a very ill sounding voice. "Sure. Come on we'll go talk to Darien and Serena." He says as his sapphire haired angel opens the door to her stall. "Ok. Let's hurry though." She says, taking his hand and walking out into the tangle of dancing couples. Serena spots her blue haired friend and breaks the embrace between her and Darien, and walks toward them with a drink in her hand; that is partially empty. "Are you feeling okay? Maybe we should leave!" she says to them as she checks her friend's forehead for a fever. Ami shakes her head. "No, you stay here." Greg says, "I can stay with him tonight. You two have fun." She explains. "It's okay and plus I think I've has to much to drink already." She says to Ami. "Dar, can I crash at your pace tonight?" putting her empty drink down. "Sure, no problem" "Well, I can't drive so here's my key." Ami says reaching into the pocket of her white miniskirt and pulling out her keys. "How about I drive Ami and Darien, you can drive Serena." Greg says. "That's fine with me" Darien tells them and they leave. Serena gets into Darien's red corvette. Ami and Greg say goodbye to Serena and Darien before getting into Ami's blue Mustang GT. They drive home in silence. "Do you have to go to work tomorrow, baby?" Serena asks as she turns on his radio to a Contemporary Station. "Yes, I do, but I'll be home by no later than 5:00." Darien tells her as he turns into his parking space to his apartment. "We're here!" he tells her as they get out the car. Ami and Greg pull in next to Darien's red Corvette and Greg picks up a sleeping Ami in his arms. "I Love You." She mumbles in her sleep. He smiles as he opens the front door and walks into the kitchen. Serena and Darien look up and see Greg come in with Ami in his arms. "Hey" Serena says quietly to Greg as he carries Ami sleeping in his arms. He disappears into his room. "Darien, I'm going to get something to sleep in." Serena tells him. "Okay, I'll come to and get ready for bed as well." Darien says as he starts to walk to his room with Serena behind him. They enter his closet, he gives Serena a Big T-shirt and a pair of boxers, and he grabs a pair of pajama pants for himself. Serena starts to go into the Living Room. "Serena, where are you going?" Darien asks as he starts to get under the covers. "I was going to go and crash on the couch" she tells him. "Why? We're engaged and plus that couch isn't all that comfortable compared to my bed." He tells her as he pulls the cover down on the other side for her and pats it. "Okay" she says as she gets into his bed and snuggles up to his bare chest. "Good-night, my love" he says as he turns off the light, but Serena didn't hear him, because she's already asleep.  
  
The next morning, Greg wakes up and goes into the kitchen. Before long, Darien gets up also. "Mornin" Greg says sleepily. "Hey" Darien says half asleep as he pours himself a cup of coffee. In Greg's room, Ami wakes up and looks to her right. "Greg?" she says as she sits up. "Damn, my head." Ami groans. At that moment, Greg walks in and sees that she's awake. "Hey baby, you feel better?" he says as he goes into his bathroom to shave. "Besides the fact that I think my head is going to explode, I'm fine." She answers as she crawls out from beneath the soft, navy blue comforter. She walks over to his dresser and takes out a long T- shirt and some knee high socks. She then closes the bedroom door and changes. "Do you have to work?" she asks. "Mmhmmm." She can hear him say while brushing his teeth. "So me and Serena will stay here?" "Mmhmmm" he replies again. "I Love You." She smiles as she hugs him around the waist. "Mmhmmm." He smiles into the mirror, his mouth all foamy, from the toothpaste. "Very cute." She says as she lies back in his bed, him following. "I Love You." He whispers as he kisses her forehead and lies with her until she falls back asleep. Darien walk back into his room and sees that his lovely 'goddess'. He leans over to her, kisses her on the check, then gets up, walks into his bathroom, turns on the shower, and hops in. Serena wakes up as soon as she hears the shower come on. "Darien?!" Serena says butt hen she hears his voice in the shower singing 'Don't Change' from Musiq. "God" she says after her hangover catches up with her from last night's drinking. "I need to take something!" Serena says as she gets out of bed and slugs into the kitchen and gets a bottle of Aspirin and Dayquil down and sees an empty glass and washes it out to be sure it's clean and fills it up with water. Serena pours the cap on top of the Dayquil full, puts an Aspirin in it, drinks it, and washes it down with the water. She goes back into Darien's room and lays down waiting for Darien to get out the bathroom. "Serena?!" Darien says as he pokes his head out the bathroom door. He looks over at the bed and sees her sleeping. A few hours later, after Greg and Darien had left, the phone rings. "Hello?" Ami says in an exhausted tone. "Is Darien or Greg there?" a girl's voice asks. "No, may I take a message?" "Yes. tell them that Sharon and Amanda called and that we love them." The girl says in an annoyed voice before hanging up. Ami hangs up and sits there for a moment before realizing what had just happened. "Serena! Come here!" she yells. Serena who was woken up from the phone ringing got up and zombie like walked into Greg's room. "What the fuck do you want?! I have a major headache and I feel like shit!" Serena says as she sits on the bed. "Didn't you hear what was said on the phone? Greg and Darien just got a phone call from Sharon and Amanda!" "What?!" Serena says fully awake now. "They said: Tell them that Sharon and Amanda called and that we love them" Ami says mimicking the tone of the person on the phone. "Oh, Hell No! Give me that phone!" Serena says standing up with her hand out waiting for the phone. "No, I'm going home! You can stay here if you want, but this has gone far enough." Ami says as she grabs her shoes; clothes, and keys. "Sere, I'm leaving. for good." She says, standing in Greg's doorway. "Wait, let me get my stuff" Serena says as she runs over to Darien's room. Serena grabs her clothes and purse. "Ready yet?" Ami yells from the front door. "Yeap!" Serena says as she runs into Ami. "Watch it!" Ami says as she opens the door and walks down the stairs, the wind blowing fiercely. By now, she could care less that all she is wearing is a long T-shirt and socks. They get into her car and speed off towards Serena/Ami's house. "Who the hell do they think they are?" Serena says while she tries calling Darien's work "I really don't care, I'm going home, and packing- I'll take you home if you want." "Yea and then I'll call you when I'm done packing as well!" Serena tells her with fire in her eyes. "Ok, you have tickets right? I'll call my aunt and tell her we're coming. So pack what's necessary we'll get the rest later." Ami says the tears in her eyes. "Gurl, don't cry over this! He has you, but his the one that last you." Serena says as she gets out the car. Ami and Serena say good-bye before Ami speeds off toward her apartment. 


	5. The next morning and the plan take actio...

"God, I can't believe he would do this to me!" she says as she storms into her apartment. She goes into her closet and grabs the biggest bag she could find and just threw all of her clothes from her closet in it and grabs all of the clothes from her dresser and throws them in the bag. "I'm never coming back here!" and she zips the bag closed and grabs the next biggest bag and brings it into the bathroom and puts all of her bathroom stuff (Shampoo, Conditioner, Toothbrush, Toothpaste, etc) and one it was filled. She zipped that one closed and put it next to the other one. "If he wants me back, he will have to earn me back this time!" she says as she grabs her last bag and puts all of her jewelry, a couple of shoes, all of her hair accessories, and throws a couple of picture frames. "I'm not dealing with this shit any more!" and picks up her phone and calls Ami, but gets no answer. Ami opens her front door and slams it shut once she is in. When she gets settled, she goes into her closet and grabs her huge blue suitcase. "I can't believe he lied!" she cries as she folds all of her clothes and puts them in her bag. After she packs her clothes, she packs her, pictures, bathroom utensils, (soap, shampoo, towels, etc.) shoes, make-up, and anything else that will fit. The phone rings as she drags her 3 bags to the door. "Probably Greg." she mutters as she changes into a pair of jeans and her favorite blue tank top. She then calls Serena to see if she's already. "I just tried calling you! I am ready and I have the tickets in my hand." Serena says as she puts the tickets in her purse. "Ok, I'm gonna be on my way in about 5." "Okay, I'll be waiting for you." And hangs up and goes back into her bedroom and drags her suitcase by the door. Serena then goes back into her room ad takes out her make-up bag out, puts all of her make- up in it, zips it up, leaves the room, and puts it by her purse. On a last minute impulse she runs into her vacant closet and grabs 2 boxes from her top shelf labeled 'Pictures'. Ami calls her aunt's call phone and leaves a message that they will be coming. Seeing that she forgot one important thing; she runs to her nightstand and takes out a very small, lockbox. She then grabs all of her things and loads her car before getting in and driving off. "God Ami! Hurry up, the sooner I can get on with my life!" Serena mumbles to herself as she flips through channels on her T.V. Ami honks her horn and waits for Serena to come out. "Move your ass Sere- I wanna get out of here." Ami grumbles. Serena hears a horn, looks out the window, and sees that its Ami sand takes her purse, the 2 biggest bags and waddles down to Ami's car. Ami gets out of her car and opens her trunk. "Those 2 can go in here; any others have to go in the back seat." "Okay" Serena says as she fits the bags in Ami's trunk. "I'll be right back." And rushes back into her apartment and grabs the other bags and puts her purse around her neck and grabs the 2 picture boxes and her make-up bag. "I've got everything now." Serena tells her as she opens Ami's back seat door, and puts her bag on the floor and puts the boxes and make-up bag on the backseat. "Let's Roll." Ami says as Serena gets into the car and they drive off. When they get to the Airport, they get their bags, put them on a trolley, and go wait on their flight to be called. "When is your Aunt expecting us?" Serena asks Ami. "I left her a message telling her that we'll be there either tonight or tomorrow." "Okay" Serena tells her. "Flight 321from Tokyo to New York is now boarding." The intercom announces. "That's us." Ami smiles, "Got the tickets?" she asks as she stands up. "Yeap, right here." Serena tells her pulling the tickets from her purse and handing on to Ami. Thy walk to the entrance of the plane and hands the steward their tickets. He takes their tickets and they walk into the plane. "Where are our seats?" Ami asks Serena quietly. Serena looks at her ticket and points over to 2 seats that are empty and by a window. "There" Ami makes her way to the seats and sits in the one by the window. Serena follows her and seats down right after Ami takes the seat lay the window. "That guy was watching you, Sere." Ami whispers and looks to a blonde guy sitting across the aisle. Serena looks over and sees him. "He looks ugly!" she tells her looking away. Ami laughs. "Looks aren't everything." She says as she puts her Alicia Keys CD in her CD player and puts her headphones on. Ami leans her head back and closes her eyes. "What ever you say, Ami" Serena says taking out a book.  
  
Serena wakes up to an annoying voice "Lady's and Gentlemen! We have landed at John F. Kennedy International Airport in New York City. When you see the seatbelt light you may begin to get ready to leave the plane." "Ami! Ami! We're here. Time to get your ass ready!" Serena told Ami who had fallen asleep with her music playing. Ami opens her eyes and looks around. "We're here?" she says sleepily. "Yeap, now we need to start getting our stuff down from the holding space above us." Serena tells her seeing the seatbelt light come on. Ami undoes her seatbelt and waits for Serena to move. Serena gets up, opens the space, and hands Ami the bags she brought on the plane. "Thanks." She says as she grabs the bags and walks off of the plane. Serena right behind her holding her picture boxes, make-up bag, and her purse over her shoulder. "Is your Aunt picking us up?" Serena asks her. "No, we'll take a cab to her house." Ami answers, wrapping her coat around her tighter. "God, it's cold!" Serena shrieks. "Yep." Ami says as she opens the door to the airport. "Let's get our bags." "Yea and I've gotta get me a coat!" Serena told her as she rushes to the trolley looking for her bags. Ami laughs as she grabs her 3 bags and goes outside to get a cab. She holds her hand out and a cab stops suddenly. She opens the door and the driver gets out. "Where are you going?" he says as he puts her bags in the trunks. "Ronkonkoma." She says as she gets in the cab. "I have a friend coming too." She tells the driver as he gets back into the car. Serena comes dragging 3 bags behind her. The cabby gets out and puts he bags in the trunk. "Get in." he says, getting in the car. "Uh, okay" Serena says getting in the car. "Oh, hey Ami, I was wondering where you went!" Serena says trying to get warm again. Ami laughs at Serena, "You're so. strange." She teases. "I can't help it!" Serena says taking out her make-up bag. "Ami, where are we going?" "My Aunt's house." Ami says, looking out the window. "I know that, but where is it at?" Serena says while she starts to apply eyeshadow. "Ronkonkoma, right off of the lake. Why are you putting on make-up?" I just feel more comfortable when I have make-up on when I'm going to See somebody for the first time." Serena told her. Serena puts her eyeshadow back up and takes out her eyeliner. "Okay," she replies as they pull up to a huge mansion. "We're here." She adds, getting out and going to the trunk, waiting for the cabby to give her bags, "Okay" and puts her make-up up and gets out as wall and is handed her bags and follows Ami. Ami walks up the stairs, and knocks on the large oak door. After a few minutes, her aunt, a tall, skinny woman, not much older than Ami answers the door in her red silk pajamas. "Ami! Oh my how you've grown and Serena! You are both lovely!" she says in that 'grandma' way. "Hey Aunt Jamie." Ami says as she hugs her. "Come in, it's cold out there." Her aunt tells them as she helps them bring their bags in. "Excuse me. I need to get paid!" the cabby yells. Jamie rolls her eyes as she hands the driver a 50. "Bye- now, leave before I call the cops!" she yells before shutting her door. "Now, what brings you to New York?" Jamie asks, sitting in 2 large armchairs. Ami and Serena sit on the couch. "This is a gorgeous house!" Serena says looking around her. "Oh, I'm sorry Ms. Jamie. What did you say?" Serena asks feeling a little embarrassed. "It's quite alright. What brings you to new York?" she asks again. "I guess you can say we want to start a new life." Serena tells her trying to relax on the soft and cushy couch. "Why? Did something bad happen?" she says looking concerned. "Yea, I guess you can say that's a bad thing or a chance to start over as a new person." Serena says hoping to get off the subject. "Well, what happened?" she asks not wanting to change the subject. "I'll let Ami take that one!" Serena tells her looking at Ami. Ami looks at Serena. "Well you know how I told you about Greg, right? Well I found out that. he was-" Ami tries to hold the tears back, but they came anyway. "He was cheating on me!" she sobs. "So was Sere's boyfriend." She adds, putting her head in her hands. "Yeap, and they had the nerve to propose to us like last night!" Serena says wanting to punch their heads down to their feet. Ami gets up and runs into the bathroom. "Oh dear, I am so sorry." Jamie apologizes. "Its okay, Ms. Jamie, it was bound to come out sooner or later." Serena says going after Ami. "Well, if you don't mind call me Jamie. Or if you prefer Aunt Jamie!" she laughs, as Ami comes out of the bathroom, red eyed. "I'd like to go to bed now." "Ah, yes, follow mw I'll show you to your rooms." She says, taking 3 of the 6 bags upstairs. "Okay, Jamie, let me help you with these bags, please!" Serena tells her trying to be as polite as possible. Ami grabs the remaining bags and follows Serena and Jamie up the stairs. "We'll look for a place as soon as we get back on our feet" Serena tells Jamie and starting to like her. "I'd like for you to stay as long as possible." She says opening a door at the top of the stairs. "This is wonderful" Serena says speechless as she walks into a Pink and White room. Jamie puts the suitcases at the foot of the bed. "Then you can stay in here." She says opening another door that leads into a gorgeous blue-themed room. "Ami, you are right next door." Jamie says placing Ami's suitcases at the foot of the bed. "Thanks. Good Night." Ami says closing the door. "Once we get a regular thing going, she'll be okay." Serena reassures her seeing the worry in Jamie's eyes. "Thank you so much." Serena says. "It's ok. Good night." Jamie says exiting the room, "Good night, Jamie." Serena tells her and closes her door. *Let me unpack, now and tomorrow I'll have to enroll in a college* Serena says to herself. She puts all of her clothes up in the closet or at least all of the clothes that would fit in the closet up and the rest that wouldn't fit in the dresser. Serena then puts that bag up and starts on the bag that has her jewelry and hair stuff in it. She emptied that bag out on her bed, put that bag up next to the first bag, and put the shoes in the closet. Next, she decorated the room with the pictures she took. And then, she arranged her jewelry on her dresser lastly. With her bed cleared, she crawled into bed not worrying about the bathroom bag until morning. 


	6. Author Note Please Read and it's really ...

Hey guyz,  
  
I just really want put this up so that if you see that I've posted a Chappy twice to let me know and I'll fix it. I guess it's just the blonde in me or something. O well I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*Princess~*~*~* 


	7. The Cute, Damn, Talking Cat

Hey pplez, Here's the next Chappy. I hope you like it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A surprised Taiki is almost knocked down by Bethy. "Hey." He says as he stumbles. Kit comes downstairs behind Bethy and sees Taiki. "Sorry about that. She's a little excited." She laughs as she walks outside and shuts the door. "It's ok." He says, as he looks her over. "Hey Seiya!" she says as he gets out the car. "Hey Beautiful, you ready?" he asks as he eyes her up and down. "Yeap" she says as he hugs her. "Let's go then." Taiki says as he opens the back door for Kit to get in. He then gets in on the other side. Seiya opens the passenger side door for Bethy. "Thank You" she tells him as she closes the door. "You deserve the best service!" he tells her as he restarts the car. "So where are we going?" Kit asks. "We are going to see Maid in Manhattan and afterwards dinner." Seiya says as he back out of the back out of the driveway. "Oh." Kit smiles as Taiki takes her hand. "That is okay with you guys?" Seiya asks looking at Elizabeth for a brief second. "Yea, sure. We haven't seen it!" Elizabeth tells him. "Okay" he says as he speeds down 34th street.  
  
When they get to the theatre, they park the car and walk up to the ticket line. "You 2 can go inside if you want." Taiki says, seeing that the girls are a little cold. "We're fine." Kit says sweetly, smiling at him. "Yea, it's okay." Elizabeth tells them. "Here" Seiya says as he gives her his jacket. "This'll keep you warm!" he tells her smiling. "How many?" the man behind the ticket counter asks. "4 please." Taiki says as he pays the man. "Come on." He says as they walk inside. "Thank You" Elizabeth tells him as he hold the door open for her. "No problem" he says as he walks beside her. They all sit down in the theatre, as the movie starts, the lights go dim.  
  
When the movie is over, Kit and Taiki come out of the theatre, hand in hand. "I love that movie!" Elizabeth tells Seiya. Seiya is starting at Elizabeth and mumbles "Me too" "What restaurant are we going to?" Seiya hears Taiki ask. "Uh? What?" he asks dumbly. "What restaurant are we going to?" Taiki repeats himself. "Oh, we're going to Carriaba's."  
  
He tells them. "Oooh, Italian, my favorite." Kit exclaims. "Mine too." Taiki says as they all get back into the black Durango. "Italian is fine with me!" Elizabeth says. Seiya gets in and starts the Durango up. "Time to eat now" he says as he pulls out the parking space and onto the road.  
  
When they get to Carriaba's, Seiya goes up to the waiter and tells him 4 people and he takes them to a table that's a little off to the side and dimly lit. He puts a menu in front of each chair and leaves. Seiya pulls out a chair for Elizabeth. "Thank You" she tells him, again. Taiki does the same for Kit. "Thanks." She smiles. "You're Welcome." He smiles back as he sits beside her. "What would you like?" Seiya asks staring at Elizabeth, whose scanning the menu. "I think I'm gonna have the Ceaser Salad." Shed tells him as she outs her menu down and notices that Seiya is staring at her. Elizabeth starts to blush uncontrollably. *I wish he would stop staring at me!* she says to herself. "May I take your orders?" the waiter asks with his order pad out. "I'll have the Chicken Parmigiana." Kit says, putting her menu down. "I'll have the same." Taiki tells him. "I'll have the Caesar Salad," Elizabeth tells the waiter. "I'll have the steak, medium well down" Seiya tells him. The waiter walks away and Seiya goes back staring at Elizabeth. Kit looks at Taiki and sees him looking at the leggy blonde that just walked in. *Look at him! He is drooling over her!* she frowns and looks away. "Excuse me a second." Taiki says as he stands and goes to talk to the blonde. Kit watches him write something down and give it to her. *She is prettier than me.* Kit thinks. The tears fill the brim of her eyes as she gets up and walks into the bathroom. Elizabeth sees Kitanya get up and excuses herself from the table and catches up to her. "What'd wrong?" she asks concerned. "Didn't you see Taiki get that girl's number?" she says, the tears flowing. "I thought he actually liked me. I guess I was wrong." She cries. "I'll take care of this right now!" Elizabeth tells her and marches off after Taiki. "Taiki! I need to speak to You!" Elizabeth tells him. "Huh?" he says dumbstruck. "We need to step outside, Now!" Elizabeth tells him already half way out the door. "I'll call you, Ok?" he says following Elizabeth. "What?" he says a little annoyed. "I have a problem with you! And believe me you don't wont me to have a problem with you!" she tells him with hatred in her eyes. "What did I do!?" he asks totally confused. "Well, you totally dissed Kitanya for that dumb blonde and I also don't like for ANYBODY to make my friends cry either!" she tells him while balling her right hand into a fist. "Cry? What are you talking about?" he asks, even more confused. "Oh, like you don't know!" Elizabeth tells him as she is about to punch his lights out! "No, I obviously don't! Why don't you tell me!" he yells back. "You just dissed Kitanya for that dumb blonds, and now she's crying her eyes out for You! You Asshole!" Elizabeth tells him. "Oh God. That dumb blonde is my best friend's wife. The paper was my number- I have not talked to my friend in a while and thought it would be nice for him to call me." He explains. "Well if that's the case, then you better march your ass over to the bathrooms and explain that to her! Oh, and for future references, if I ever do find that you're cheating on Kitanya then let's just say that you want be happy!" Elizabeth tells him, walks back in, and joins Seiya at the table. Taiki walks inside and goes into the bathroom. "Kit?" he says quietly. "Why aren't you with your girlfriend?" she says with an attitude. "Kit, listen to me she isn't my girlfriend. She is my friend's wife. I gave her my number because I haven't talked to Yaten in a while and I thought it'd be nice if he called me." Taiki explains. Kit opens the door to her stall and looks at him. "Really?" she sniffles. "Really." Taiki replies gently. They hug and Kit fixes her make-up before walking back out to the table.  
  
Elizabeth sees Kitanya walking towards them with the scumbag next to her. Seiya is talking about how he got into law. "Excuse me Seiya, once more." Elizabeth tells him, gets up, and goes over to Kit. "Are you okay?" she asks eyeing Taiki and shooting him daggers at him, mentally. "Yes." Kit smiles and hugs her. "Thank You." She adds as they sit down. "Don't mention it. You're my sister after all!" Elizabeth says winking at her. "Where are you girls from anyway?" Seiya asks, starting to feel left out. "We're from Japan." Elizabeth tells him. "Japan?" Taiki asks, looking at Seiya. "Yes, we just moved here yesterday." Kit adds. "Yea, but lets talks about something besides 'Japan'!" Elizabeth says looking at Seiya. Just as she says this, a waiter appears with 4 dishes.  
  
Afterwards, the 2 couples decide to go to the park before going taking them home. "The sky is beautiful." Kit whispers. "Not as beautiful as you." He says, smiling as he puts his arms around her waist. They're standing in the White Lily gardens, Kit blushes and puts her head on his shoulder. *I wonder what Bethy is doing.* she thinks. Elizabeth and Seiya are walking beside the lake with Seiya's arm draped over her shoulder and her head resting on his shoulder. "This is a gorgeous night, with the moon being full and us by the lake." Elizabeth states to Seiya who is off in LaLa Land. "MmmHmm" he says as both of their eyes contact. At that moment, they stumble over a black cat that has a band-aid on its forehead. "Aww, it's the cutest thing!" she squeals. *That Damn Cat! It goes and ruins the perfect moment!* Seiya yells at himself and mentally at the cat. Elizabeth finds a park bench and seats down with Seiya next to her and the cat in her lap. "This might hurt a little!" Elizabeth says to the cat as she goes and rips off the band-aid. "Meow." The cat says as she flinches in pain. "Aww, it's okay, Kitty, I'm going to take you home with me!" Elizabeth coos to the cat. *God, the nights ruin now! Thanks to that Damn Cat!* Seiya says to himself and mentally plotting against the cat already.  
  
Meanwhile, Kit and Taiki are walking- when they see Seiya and Elizabeth sitting on the bench. "Aww! How cute!" Kitanya squeals as she kneels down to pet the cat. "Where'd you find it?" she asks. "It actually found us!" Elizabeth tells her. "Do you think it'll be okay if we take it home with us?" Elizabeth asks "Definitely. Aunt Jamie loves cats. She used to have a few." Kit answers. "Cool!" Elizabeth says as she gets up. "Seiya, can you take us home?" Elizabeth asks as her and Kitanya start walking toward the car. "That cat has to go1' Seiya says to Taiki in a really low whisper. "Yea, sure no problem, Beautiful!" and they begin to start walking. "First, we have to get food and stuff!" Kit says as her and Bethy sit in the backseat with the cat. "Definitely!" Elizabeth says as she cuddles the cat.  
  
After they go to the Dept. Store and buy a littler box, bed, food, and toys for the cat, they go home. "I had fun tonight." Kit says looking into Taiki's beautiful green eyes. "Me too." He replies. "Thank You for a wonderful evening! I had a lot of fun, really!" Elizabeth tells him as he leans in for a kiss, but then "Meoww!" interrupts the atmosphere from the cat. "I'll you tomorrow," Seiya says as he leaves her and goes back into his car waiting for Taiki. "Bye." Kit says as she gives him a quick kiss. "Bye." He says, walking back to the car. The girls go inside as the guys drive away. "Let show Jamie the kitty!" Elizabeth squeals. "Ok," Kit says putting down the bags and going upstairs. "You're a cute kitty! Aren't you?!" Elizabeth says smiling wildly. "And you are an annoying human, aren't you?" the cat replies. "Ahh! Demon Cat!" Elizabeth shrieks and drops the cat, which of course lands on its feet. "Don't Demon Cat me, Serena." The cat says walking toward her. There is a golden crescent moon symbol on her forehead. "What happened?!" Ami and Jamie come running down the stairs. "Oh, nothing! Something just startled me." Elizabeth says weakly. "Jamie looks at the cat we found in the park!" Elizabeth tells Jamie while picking up the cat hesitantly and motions to Kit for her to go upstairs 'Now'. "Come here for a sec Bethy." Kit says, going back upstairs. "Okay, coming Kitanya!" Elizabeth says feeling a rush of relief flow over her, and follows Kit up the stairs and into Bethy's room. "What happened?" Kit asks. "That Demon Cat just talked to Me!!" Elizabeth tells Kitanya. "So? You dropped me!" the cat yells. "Oh, Shit." Kit says jumping on the bed. "Th-That cat talked!" she yells. "No Shit! And it knows my 'Other Name'!" Elizabeth yells. "I know Ami's too." The cat says. "Now, will you listen to me?" she asks, sitting down. "Are you like going to put a spell on us or something? Because, I promise I want tell people about you!" Elizabeth says to the cat. "No..You 2 have special powers. Unless you swear not to tell any one I won't tell you." The cat says rolling her eyes. "I promise!" Kit says, taking off her shoes. "Me-Me too" Elizabeth says as she goes to seat down on the other side of Kitanya. "Okay, now on to business. I am Luna. I have some very important information for you Serena - you and Ami are Sailor Scouts. You both used to live in space - Serena on the Moon and Ami on Mercury." "Wait a second .we were living on planets?" Ami asks. "Actually it gets better. You were princesses of the places you lived. So far, you 2 are the only scouts I have found. There are many others that I must find - when I do find them, you will all reunite and destroy the Negaverse." The cat continues. "First of all 'Luna', how come you're able to talk and second of all what do you mean there are others?" Elizabeth asks starting to like this information. "Well, there is 1 scout from each planet and 1 knight. There are also starlights and things like that, and I can talk because, I was your guardian on the Moon. Your mother turned me from human to cat - but I kept my voice, when she sent us all to Earth." Luna answers. "Why did she send us to Earth? Why couldn't we stay on our planets'?" Kit asks.  
  
Well here it is. I'm living It off becuze I'm tired of typing and plus I haven't givin you guyz a Cliffy in a while!!!!!!! Let me know how it is ;)  
  
~*~*~*~Princess & BabyD~*~*~* 


	8. Luna explains and Jamie is who!

Hey pplez! I know it's been what a lifetime since I've updated this story and I'm soo totally sorry for such the long delay. I have at least 3 composition books filled of the story so believe me I've been working on it along with BabyD the Co-Author. I still haven't updated 2 other stories that are in desperate need of my attention at the moment so please just hang on in their. Believe me starting High School and being in the Marching Band and in Drama does a toll on your sleeping.  
  
N e Wazes, enough of my rambling! On with the story and hopefully you'll like it.  
  
Warning!: May have slight OOCness and of course cursing. (DUH!)  
  
Running Away and Coming Back Chapter: 8  
  
Previous: "Well, there is 1 scout from each planet and 1 knight. There are also star lights and things like that, and I can talk because, I was your guardian on the Moon. Your mother turned me from human to cat - but I kept my voice, when she sent us all to Earth." Luna answers. "Why did she send us to Earth? Why couldn't we stay on our planets'?" Kit asks.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Get comfortable and I'll tell you." Luna says jumping onto the bed and sitting once again.  
  
"A thousand years ago, there was a great kingdom on the Moon. Queen Serenity ruled the land in beauty and peace. Then, evil Queen Beryl came from the Negaverse. She destroyed the beautiful world on the moon. Queen Serenity had on last hope, she froze the moon princess and the children of the Moon Court in moon beam crystals. You, Serena are the Moon Princess. Then she sent them to Earth a thousand years into the future. She also sent 2 guardians to protect them. Artemis and I, both of us cats. Our mission is to find all of the scouts and reunite them so then you all can defeat the Negaverse." Luna explains.  
  
"Okay Luna, you're saying that I'm a Moon Princess and Ami is the Mercury Princess and we've gotta find a couple more girls and then defeat this 'Negaverse', which you haven't fully explained by the way." Serena tells her as she gets up and takes out something for her to wear to bed.  
  
"Yes Serena. The Negaverse is the evil force whose soul purpose was to steal human energy and restore their governor Queen Metalia."  
  
"So , how so we get these. 'powers'?" Kit asks.  
  
"Hold on." Luna says, looking like she is about to jump. "Serena, wait a moment." Luna tells her and jumps up and down as quick as lightning. She starts spinning around in the air as orange and yellow lights flash in a spiral whirlwind with Luna jumping in the middle. Suddenly, the entire spiral flashed and went out. A gold brooch with a crescent moon engraved on it drops down on the bed.  
  
Serena drops her clothes she was holding, dumb founded. "That was soooo cool!" she squeals after being speechless for a moment.  
  
"It's yours, Serena." Luna tells her nudging the brooch towards her.  
  
"Thank You!" and Serena runs over to her brooch and picks it up.  
  
"Now Ami, it's your turn." Luna says as she turns around looking at her.  
  
Luna jumps into the air once again and spins. Blue lights flash around her and when she finally lands, on a blue pen with the symbol of Mercury to her on top lands with her. "This is your Ami." Luna says nudging the henshin stick to her.  
  
"Now, both of you transform!" Luna says excitedly.  
  
"What do we say or do to 'transform'?" Serena asks, still in complete awe as she continues to look at her brooch.  
  
"Serena, you say, 'Moon Prime Power Make-Up' and Ami you say, "Mercury Power Make-Up'." Luna tells them booth.  
  
Ami picks up the blue stick and her fingers tingle as the feelings of power rushes through her veins and over her soul. "Mercury Power.Make-Up!" she yells hesitantly. Then, sparkling ribbons envelope her and melt her clothes into her scout uniform. When the blue lights stop flashing, Ami stands there. Amazed, "Wow!" she smiles.  
  
"Cool@" Serena squeals and says, "Moon Prism Power Make-Up!" and suddenly from the brooch comes a spiral beam of light which rotates around Serena's entire body. A tight sailor style body suit appears on her body while long white gloves appear on her arms. Her feet start glowing and quickly morph into sparkling red boots that reach her knees. A blue pleated skirt wrap around her waist and her hair sticks that were in her odangos disappear and change into jewels that go in the middle of her odangos. "I like this!" she squeals as she finishes her transformation.  
  
"Me too!" Ami yells.  
  
"Shhh.., I feel a very strong presence here." Luna whispers.  
  
Serena looks around and notices a pair of violet eyes looking through a crack in the door. "There's someone watching us!" Serena tells them and points to the pair of eyes.  
  
Ami walks over and opens the door. Jamie falls onto the carpeted floor. "Ow!" she says, standing up.  
  
"Why are you spying on us?" Serena asks still in her Sailor outfit.  
  
"Hey chickie! This is MY house.", "HUSH!" Luna yells.  
  
"Evalan ketu muhtsaus tom?" Luna says to Jamie.  
  
"What??!!" Serena asks while scratching her head trying to figure out what was just said from Luna's mouth to Jamie.  
  
"Metor vabil sesuter." Jamie replies as if not missing a beat.  
  
"I knew it! You're Sailor Mars!" she yells. Jamie looks around, trying to figure out where those words came from.  
  
"Listen to me Sailor Mars. When I speak to you!" Luna yells at her as she gets up and walks over to Jamie.  
  
Jamie looks at Luna. "Yes m'am!" she says in a mocking tone.  
  
"Don't you get sarcastic with me Martian!" Luna hisses to her, "You might wanna show a bit more maturity around your princess!" Luna adds looking at the confused Serena.  
  
"Ok.no what's all this Sailor Scout talk?"  
  
"Well, you're Sailor Mars, the princess of Mars also the 4th planet from the sun." Luna tells her drawly. Luna then jumps into the air, like before, spins around, and drops a little red pen in a flurry of scarlet and white lights. "This is yours" Luna tells her, nudging the pen to Jamie's feet. "Pick it up and shout, 'Mars Power Make-Up.'" Luna instructs her.  
  
Jamie looks to Mercury and smiles, as she picks up the pen.  
  
"Mars Power Make-Up!"  
  
Fiery red light bursts forth from the pen and envelopes Jamie's body. She closes her eyes and fire rings encircle her, melting her pajamas into a red and white Sailor Scout uniform, complete with matching scarlet earrings and high heels. When the crimson lights stop flashing, Luna speaks.  
  
"Now, RAYE, tell Ami and Serena your real name and story." She says slyly.  
  
"Oh.Um.Well, first off my name isn't Jamie Mizuno but is actually Raye Hino." Jamie tells a confused and baffled Ami and Serena.  
  
"Second, I'm only a year older than Ami - I'm not really your aunt. When my grandfather died, your parents took me in and just told you for some reason that I was your aunt. Then, when I found out that I have a distant cousin living here, I came and lived with her, but she disappeared 2 years ago. I've lived here alone since." Ami looks at her. "Now, I suggest you all sit right now and talk this out." Luna tells them.  
  
"Okay, 'Raye' you're telling us that you are not even any relation to Ami and that you are only a year older than us!" Serena asks trying to make things make some form of sense to her and maybe even Ami.  
  
"Yes." She answers. Ami looks at her, again. "I kinda figured.I mean you have long black hair and deep violet eyes. I have blue hair and eyes. It would be kind of difficult for us to be related." (1) she concludes.  
  
"How did your cousin disappear?" Serena asks, starting to become her normal curious old self.  
  
"I don't know. A few years ago.people started disappearing. It just happens my cousin was one of them." She replies. "Have there been any recent disappearances?" Ami asks. "Not very recently, about a month ago probably..10 people disappeared." Raye says, walking to the window.  
  
"It sounds like the Negaverse is back!" Luna declares as she walks over and leaps back onto the bed and gets comfortable like she was earlier.  
  
"How are we suppose to get out of these clothes?" Ami asks as she stands up, stretching.  
  
"All you have to do is push the brooch that is in the middle of your bow and you'll convert back to the clothes you were wearing before you transformed." Luna tells them all. In a flash of rainbow light, there stands Serena, Ami and Raye.  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed." Ami says as she goes into her room.  
  
"Night." Raye says as she stands up.  
  
Good night." Serena tells them and then once everybody was gone she changed into her pair of pajama pants that has little red and pink hearts all over it and a plain red spaghetti shirt. "Luna, do you want to sleep with me in the bed or in s chair?" Serena asks as she starts to get under the covers.  
  
"I'll just curl up in a chair." Luna tells her. "Okay" Serena replies, half asleep and as soon as her head hits the pillow she's out to a night filled of Darien and Seiya.  
  
~**** When Ami goes into her room, she changes into her blue pajama pants with the stars and a white spaghetti- strap shirt. Then she climbs into her bed and drifts into a deep, restless sleep. Jamie also goes to sleep.  
  
That's all for now. I'll defiantly try and update by the end of the week or this weekend. I'm sooo very sorry for leaving you all hanging for so freakin long with this story.  
  
I hope this makes up for a little bit of it. I promise to have a longer chappy next time.  
  
~*~*Princesses*~*~* & *~*~BabyD~*~* 


End file.
